This invention relates generally to the handling of fragile articles and deals more particularly with an improved packaging arrangement for objects such as windshields and the like.
The shipping of automobile windshields, curved rear windows, large panes of glass, and similar fragile articles has long posed a problem. The U.S. patent to Giebel, No. 2,968,395, typifies the manner in which the packaging of windshields and the like has been carried out in the past. The windshields are held at their upper and lower edges by slotted brace members which extend between the side walls of the outer shipping carton. The braces present cushions against which the edges of the windshields rest and which act as shock absorbers.
The primary problem with this type of packaging system has been the tendency of the braces to move relative to the outer container, thereby often resulting in breakage or other damage to the packaged objects. Typically, the braces are glued or stapled to the top and bottom panels of the shipping crate. These and the other types of fasteners that have been used are difficult and time consuming to apply and they also require additional supplies, resulting in significant increases in the overall cost. Further, the braces are permanently affixed to the crate and thus cannot be used interchangeably with different crates. Perhaps even more importantly, these and other conventional fasteners are highly susceptible to failure, most notably when large forces are exerted on the crates such as when they are dropped or otherwise roughly handled.
Another basic problem with existing packaging arrangements of this type is the failure of the braces to adequately grip the windshields. As a result, the windshields often slip with respect to the braces and are thus subjected to damage, particularly to the ends of the windshields. Although straps and the like have been used, they are not always capable of compressing the brace members sufficiently to assure that the windshields are firmly held in the slots of the braces. Also, the straps must be threaded by hand through internal channels of the braces, thereby causing further delays in the packaging operation and adding to the difficulty and expense.
An additional problem in the prior art has been the tendency to construct the packaging components for use with crates having only one specific size. Consequently, the components are capable of use only with windshields of a particular size and construction, and different packaging members must be designed and fabricated for each different size and shape of windshield that is to be shipped. Due to the wide variety in the sizes and styles of modern windshields and rear windows, this drawback has increased the shipping and handling costs to a significant extent.
In view of these and other deficiencies as to the manner in which windshields and other fragile articles have been packaged, it is apparent that a need remains for an improved packaging system for such articles. It is the primary goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an important object of the invention to provide a packaging arrangement for fragile articles wherein the articles are firmly held in a fixed position within a shipping crate and are insulated from external forces that are applied to the crate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a packaging arrangement of the character described in which a crate of standardize size may be employed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a packaging arrangement of the character described having improved braces that are constructed in a manner to grip the windshields or other fragile articles more firmly than is the case with existing braces.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a packaging arrangement of the character described which can be quickly and easily assembled and which includes components that are economically produced and capable of repeated use.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a packaging arrangement of the character described, a bracket which is constructed in a unique fashion with teeth that serve to firmly secure the packaging components together.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawings.